


The Amnesiac

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Be emotional children, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death (possibly; we'll see), Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hunay (side ship), Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, More tags to be added, Ok I'm done for now, Post Season 8, Romellura, Stress, Violence, amnesiac, angry!Lance, blade of marmora, but like seriously cry I feed off tears, galra - Freeform, hurt!keith, it's ok, klance, me? updating? wow, slight angst, these gay dorks, they kiss, worried!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: When Lance Kogane-McClain is alerted that his husband has been in a hospital for three weeks, without his knowledge, he's pissed.And worried.Seeing his husband again after missing out on him due to Blade Missions, Lance is happy to see him again at all.There's just one problem.Everything, every moment after Shiro taking Keith to the Garrison after the car theft, every single memory, of Voltron, of the Blade, of Lance... It's all gone. Now, it's up to Lance and the retired paladins (and friends) to restore his memories. Lance is determined to make Keith fall for him all over again if he must, but he doesn't mind.No, he'll do anything to get his Keith back.Even if that involves having to go through embarrassing old photos and videos of "Voltron, On Ice!"Ugh, what lance would do for the love of his life.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 50





	1. <-{Chapter One;; The Amnesiac}->

**Author's Note:**

> Have this.  
> *shoves story forward*  
> Take it, and cry. Maybe. No, no don't actually cry.
> 
> Just take it. There'll be multiple chapters, which I will be working on alongside coming up with a firm plot for Something to Share cause younger 2018 me did not do that at all. Something to Share will be out soon, I've been working on it a bit.
> 
> Anyways. This'll have like five chapters so look out for those and enjoy!

<-{Chapter One}->

<~-~>

<-{The Amnesiac}->

  
  


_The world was blurry._

His vision faded in and out, details disappearing seconds after they appeared.

_Where was he?_

The walls seemed… White? Was that color white? He couldn’t tell, his vision wasn’t focusing enough for him to confirm or deny the thought.

He was sitting up in a bed, that much was obvious. Pillows were piled up behind his back, propping him forwards.

Black bangs fell into his bleary eyes, blurring his vision even more. He wanted to reach up and swipe them away, but when he tried to move, he found his body was lagging. In fact, he felt almost restrained. His ears picked up muffled noise, but he couldn’t make any sense out of the sounds he heard.

He tasted bile in his throat, but when he tried to swallow he realized his throat was dry as well. His fingers twitched down where his hands were, silky sheets shifting with the movement. 

A prick of pain.

Wait, what?

Oh… Yeah… There was a prick of pain at the back of his head. Did he hit his head?

He didn’t remember hitting his head…?

He shifted, trying to get his eyes to focus. They were, albeit slowly, and more details were fitting together as his eyes flickered around his surroundings.

He was in a room. The walls were indeed white, bare. There were… Monitors? … Yeah… Monitors lined the wall next to the bed he was in. One was beeping, the sound coming along steadily, as if a heartbeat.

_Wait… Monitors… It_ is _a heartbeat._ My _heartbeat._ The male thought, realization flooding his mind. His eyes closed before he opened them again, details, sharp and glaringly white snapping into place at last. He was able to make out the noises better. Footsteps? Voices?

Yeah, lots of them. 

The male’s violet, gray eyes flashed down to his clothes, simple white, itchy pieces of cloth that covered him. Almost like a dress, they looked like.

_Where am I…? What happened?_

The pain at the back of his head was increasing, as was his panic as he took in the unfamiliar scenery.

Why was he here?! Did he fracture his wrist again by falling off the roof of his father’s desert shack?

No… His father would’ve been waiting for him. And his wrist, both wrists, were bare, looking perfectly fine. Maybe he had hit his head? It was starting to hurt a lot.

Wait… What was his name?!

The male racked his mind for an answer, heartbeat beginning to race as he couldn’t seemingly remember. The monitor beside him began beeping more frequently, but he paid it no mind.

_My name… My name? My name… It starts with… K? Kyle… Ki-! Keith! My name is Keith. I am… sixteen. I’m fifteen... I was- Wait, why am I here? Shouldn’t I be at the Garrison with Shiro? My class was using the simulator… Did I get in a fight?_

_What happened?_

The beeping had slowed back to normal, but noise besides the monitor itself was growing continuously loud. Where was the noise coming from?

Wait, it was coming from outside the door. He was in a room with a closed door. He was behind the door, alone. The noises- voices he realized -were growing louder, but they came from outside the plain gray blue door.

“Where is my husband?!”

“Sir, you’re not supposed to see him yet! If he’s even awake he may not recognize you! You could startle him!”

“ _Lance_ ! Slow _down_!”

Keith blinked slowly, eyes suddenly drooping a bit. He stifled a yawn, and then the tiredness was gone. He blinked away the perspiration from his eyes, attention on whatever was outside the door.

But… Why did one of those voices outside sound familiar? 

|~|~|

Lance, to put it bluntly, was not happy at the moment.

Why?

_BECAUSE APPARENTLY HIS HUSBAND HAD ACTUALLY BEEN BACK HOME ON EARTH IN A COMA FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS WHILE LANCE HAD THOUGHT HE’D BEEN IN THE BLADE OF MARMORA FOR ALL THAT TIME ON A MISSION!!_

But, _NOooooOOOOoOoooo_!

Of course not!

Of _course,_ he had been back at the Garrison, on Earth, in a godforsaken hospital room, more asleep than hecking Sleeping Beauty, with none of his friends or family even notified of his presence somewhere on Earth---!!

Lance had struggled to remain calm when Shiro called, saying he had been alerted - _after all that time!!_ \- of Keith’s presence in the hospital about ten minutes away from the Garrison, and he was far less calm now that he was literally _TEN FEET AWAY FROM HIS HUSBAND’S ROOM BUT BEING STOPPED BY A MIDGET NURSE WHO WAS EVEN SHORTER THAN PIDGE---!_ Lance glowered down at the nurse, who glared right back, her voice firm as she stated loudly, “Sir, you are not allowed to go in there; you may startle the patient!”

Lance made an infuriated noise at the back of his throat, “Startle the patient, _please_. I want to see my husband!”

Lance was _this close_ to pushing the woman out of his way and storming into the room to kiss the daylights out of Keith Kogane-McClain, when suddenly he was being pulled back and away by his _Voice of Reason._

Hunk, one of Lance’s oldest friends, had driven the peeved Kogane-McClain to the hospital, raced after him in panicked exasperation when Lance took off, and now panted slightly, firmly holding onto Lance’s left shoulder as he bent halfway, regaining his lost breath.

“La-Lance…” Hunk wheezed, standing up straight. Sending another glare to the nurse, Lance turned to Hunk with furrowed eyebrows, a pout, and crossed arms, reminding himself of his husband as he tapped his foot impatiently. “You- You can’t just- oh my gosh -runoff through a hospital, people tend to think you should be in a _mental_ hospital.” Hunk hissed, finally regaining his breath.

Lance merely scoffed, glaring still, “My husband has bee here, in a fricking mini-coma for three _fucking_ weeks, Hunk.” Lance growled, “And I was _barely_ alerted _this morning_ . I was lead to believe my husband was still safe, helping civilians of planets, but _no_.” He tried to emphasize his point by gesturing around with the hand where his thin, simple golden ring rested, Hunk watching it with his lower lip caught between his teeth nervously.

“Right…” Hunk squeaked nervously, sending a pleading glance to the nurse. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, to which Lance only glared harder at her, feeling the need to childishly stick his tongue out at her.

The woman looked between the two retired paladins and the door to the patient’s room, biting her lip before she nodded to herself, sending the two a stern glare as she ordered, “Stay here, I need to see his status first.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Hunk slapped a hand over his mouth and nodded, grinning sheepishly. He only removed his hand when the woman left the hallway, sending Lance his own stern glare. “Dude, I get it, you’re worried, but you gotta calm down. You probably weren’t alerted because Keith wasn’t awake, they were saving your ass from a depressed three weeks.” He chastised, eyebrows furrowed.

Lance conceded, he knew Hunk was right, but he couldn’t help it.

He loved Keith, and he’d do anything to help him.

And… Well, Lance didn’t know it yet, but he’d have quite a bit of work cut out for him in order to help Keith _remember_ him first.

Then, after that, they’d be happy again.

_Hopefully_.


	2. }->Chapter Two, Upon Finding Out<-{

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance founds out what happens to Keith, and let's just say his heart and mind both want one thing; Keith getting his memories back.

<-{Chapter Two}->

<~-~>

<-{Upon Finding Out}->

  
  


The noise outside died down quite rapidly until Keith could hear it no more, the door to his room clicking open quietly.

Looking away from the wall Keith had chosen to stare at as he listened, he flicked his gaze to the woman walking into the room.

She wore a simple doctor’s coat, her dark chocolate brown hair pulled back into a neat bun and her light brown skin highlighted with a friendly smile as she saw Keith was awake. “Mr. Kogane,” She greeted pleasantly, and something stirred in Keith.

He felt the need to correct the doctor, but said nothing, unsure of  _ what  _ needed correction at all.

At his lack of response, the woman frowned just slightly, head tilting before she sat down in a chair near him, silent as she uncapped a pen, scribbling something down onto the notepad that had been tucked under her arm when she came in. The woman looked from her paper to Keith, who blinked slowly at her.

“Alright Mr. Kogane, it’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling? Any headaches? Pain at all? I’m Mrs. Hernandez-Sanchez and I’ll be your caretaker while you’re here.” Keith nodded, taking a moment before he spoke, surprised at how different his voice sounded.

Though his voice was raspy from apparent lack of use, Keith sounded older, voice seemingly deeper. But, with this “new” voice, Keith answered her questions, “Er-... Yes, I-I woke up with a headache.”

He felt odd, felt like too much was off. He remembered too little, his brain didn’t seem filled properly and that only brought forth a worse headache, the violet-eyed male wincing as he rubbed at his temple. The woman scribbled down something else, and then Keith asked quietly, “What happened to me? Why am I here?”

Dr. Hernandez-Sanchez sent him a small, gentle smile, “Tell me what you remember, can you do that for me, Keith?” She didn’t answer either of his questions, concern bubbling up in Keith’s gut.

Keith bit his lip, noting her tone at the back of his mind as his stomach churned uneasily. “Uh- Takashi Shirogane, Garrison officer, was introducing me to my Garrison classes and schedules…” He raised a hand- wondering why the movement felt so…  _ slow _ -and scratched at the nape of his neck uncertainly. “I think… I-I feel like I’m just missing something, did I hit my head or something?” He questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

The female frowned slightly, her own eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out how to explain what was happening, words jumbling in her head.

Well… What to do now…

That was the question.

<-~->

Outside in the hall, Lance was pacing nervously, his earlier anger sapped away and replaced by worry for his spouse.

Dr. Hernandez-what’s-her-second-name had left Hunk and Lance in the hall, and though Lance had tried to eavesdrop on the quiet conversation going on in the room, he’d hardly been able to hear anything.

Hunk was talking quietly into the phone, Shay on the other end. Lance had glanced at his phone once in an attempt to distract himself; that didn’t end up working as he saw texts from Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and even Coran asking of Keith’s condition.

Which, Lance of course could not answer because he  _ still  _ wasn’t informed on Keith’s condition!

Lance, even with his anger sapped, had been prepared to charge into the room and scoop his beloved husband into an all-encompassing hug, and firmly glare at any worker who dared try to separate him from the mullet-brain that he loved. But, that didn’t happen.

Just as Lance felt his impatience and concern begin to start boiling into anger, the door was opening and the doctor- Dr. Hernadez-Sanchez was her name Lance recalled -walked out, forehead creased and expression sympathetic in a way that instantly turned his blood cold. 

“Ah, um… Mr. McClain-” The woman began before Lance cut her off, snapping almost defensively, “Kogane-McClain.”

Dr. Hernandez-Sanchez’s face contorted into one that flickered with irritation for just a heartbeat before the woman was sighing quietly, “Mr. Kogane-McClain, I have good and bad news.” She began gently.

Hunk had whispered a quick goodbye to Shay and now stood slightly off to the side, watching the retired red-paladin with concern written on his expression as Lance’s face paled slightly.

“Bad news?” The Cuban repeated meekly, eyes wide. 

The woman nodded, her face sympathetic, “That’s correct. It seems your- ah -husband received worse, er, mental damage than previously believed.” She stammered, Lance’s face seemingly white in comparison to his usual caramel skin tone.

“What do you mean by that?” It was Hunk who spoke next, a hand going to Lance’s shoulder to ground the male, his tone soft and hesitant; Dr. Hernandez-Sanchez shuffled, suddenly extremely aware she was speaking to two retired paladins, her earlier fiery facade diminished.

“I mean, your husband is suffering from  Retrograde Amnesia, meaning-”

“ _Amnesia_?”

The doctor blinked, disgruntled by the interruption, though her features softened in sympathy as she realized it was Lance who had spoken, tears beginning to build in his eyes. His tone, when he spoke, was hollow, as if coming straight from his heart. His eyes, beyond the moisture of his tears, were almost devoid of any emotion save for absolute terror and despair, the blue hues stumbling over each other in a sad storm.

“I- Yes. Retrograde Amnesia is one of four, it causes the loss of prior and, or recent memories. Childhood memories can fade away more slowly, but!” She paused, trying to place an encouraging smile on her face, though it did falter slightly, “Your husband is lucky! From what our scanners have collected, all data points towards a speedy recovery, physically. Without lasting physical damage, it  _ is  _ possible to regain all of Mr. Kogane’s mem-  _ Ahem  _ -Mr. Kogane-McClain’s memories in full as soon as he’s released. It may take a bit of time, but if you work efficiently to ‘relive’,” The female paused to use air quotes at that, “what you’ve shared with him, then his memories should be able to return within a fair amount of time; his wounds were fortunately not severe enough to permanently erase his life’s recollections.” Her eyes were serious, but her lips were upturned in a feeble attempt to soothe both of the tense men.

As Hunk processed her words, his hand slipped from Lance’s shoulder, and that seemingly snapped Lance right back into reality from whatever daze he had been in during her explanation.

The doctor was happy to see his eyes brighten slightly, a hopeful smile flickering on his face for just a moment. 

Then it slipped away, and the doctor watched as those eyes- still filled with a type of despair -turned towards the door.

Hugging her notepad to her chest, the doctor restrained herself from letting out a loud, probably dramatic sigh, then muttered with slightly averted eyes, “Listen, you can go in, but I cannot guarantee whether seeing him now will be better or worse. I’m going to check his family records to find a contact to someone he’ll remember, a nurse will be sent in my place to make sure everything is ok.” She explained, fiddling with a strand of hair she had pulled loose from her bun.

The female walked away when Hunk had murmured a confirmation, notepad still hugged to her chest.

As a doctor, she saw a lot of this and worse.

It always hurt when she had to watch a patient’s loved ones cry in despair for one horrible reason or another.

She could only hope things worked out with that couple, eyes flicking back to the Cuban, who reached hesitantly towards the door handle, before she turned a corner, focus switching to the task at hand.

Yes… She could only hope.

<-~->

Lance stared at the door handle, gripped tight in his hand to the point his knuckles were almost as faded white as his face had been only mere moments ago.

He didn’t want to go in, was too afraid he’d be suddenly hurt so badly if Keith forgot him.

Well… Keith had apparently already forgotten him.

That only stung more.

Hunk was a comforting wall of energy at his side, waiting patiently and without a word. 

Lance was silently grateful.

It took him a bit, possibly even a full minute before he’d scrounged up enough courage to turn the handle and push the door inwards, eyes instantly locking onto his husband.

His heart fluttered, as it usually did at seeing Keith, but he could feel his tears threaten to spill when he saw Keith, paler than usual, long hair messy and unbraided, eyes just slightly dull, and glued to the golden band on his right hand.

Lance’s steps faltered and he almost tripped, mentally cursing.

He hated himself, hated the way his heart dropped to the floor in a way that reminded him of rejection, though he couldn’t even begin to fathom as to why.

Keith stared at the ring, eyebrows furrowed as he seemingly tried to recall what the hell it was and why the hell he had it.

It seemed he didn’t remember.

Lance bit his lip, eyes flicking over Keith, memorizing everything, seeing him as if it were the first time he was seeing water in days.

Keith’s eyes didn’t take much time to flick to his guests, the dull irises beginning to shimmer with curiosity. “Hello? Can I help you?” He inquired, voice a slight rasp. Lance could feel himself choke back a strained whimper of distress, the urge to rush to his husband and wrap him up tight in his arms loud in his mind and heart alike.

A firm grip on his shoulder held him back and Lance closed his eyes, scrubbing at them hurriedly to wipe away the tears that sprang free of his tear ducts. Hunk stayed quiet for a moment before turning his attention from his distressed friend to the inquisitive man sitting in the hospital bed. “Hi, Keith. I’m Hunk, Garrett. This is my friend, Lance McClain. We’ve been told of your current situation, so… Well, you may not remember us, but we’re close friends.”

He grinned in a friendly manner, and Keith- though tentative and somewhat unsettled by the strangers claiming they knew him, somehow -smiled back, a hand coming up to wave just slightly, head cocked. 

“Hello… Er… Hunk, Lance.” Hunk grimaced as he watched Lance shudder, forcefully moving out from under Hunk’s grip to turn his face away from where Keith watched, both innocently and obliviously.

Though, I suppose in this case both were similar.

Lance could feel tears streaming down his face, relentlessly spilling from his dull blue eyes, a hand covering his mouth to muffle the helpless sob that left his shoulders shuddering.

“...Hi Keith…” Lance croaked quietly, leaning his shoulder against the closed door, back towards Keith as he tried to compose himself.

Lance couldn’t help another short, muffled sob, as Keith’s next words reached his ears.

“So… How exactly do I know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I do not have a schedule for updating, but I will whenever I can. Leave some comments, they always make me happy.
> 
> Chapter 3 should be longer and will introduce the other paladins and friends, and we'll also see the recalling of Lance's first memories of Keith, otherwise known as the Garrison days.
> 
> Lance would've never guessed he'd be falling in love with his Garrison rival, but he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
